


Hints

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Soonyoung is too coward to confess his feelings towards Jihoon. So he plants some cheesy hints instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

Soonyoung had been anxious lately. Part of it was because the performance team leader was running out of ideas for their choreography, and most of it was because a certain lavender head kept blocking his focus to think about said ideas. 

How long had it been again that they know each other? Almost freaking 4 years and counting. And how long had he been having a crush on the other? Almost freaking 3 years and a half, and counting. Though he  had passed those days of denial and guilt for having a crush on his group member (and a guy for that matter), and though Soonyoung had developed some kind of defense mechanism to be all normal and out going around Jihoon, he could never escape the after effect. Because he had to learn how to squeal internally whenever the younger was forced to do aegyo, or having to hold himself from simply putting his arm around the other’s shoulder because he couldn’t handle the tension. But the worst side effect was when he stressed out the first and only thing he could think of to soothe him was Jihoon. He never thought that hell could be so sweet, and cute.  
Facing his own reflection in the practice room mirror, feeling the blaring beats of their new song from the stereo, the blonde slowly gathering his focus in one place. Seconds later he began absorbing the beats and his body now moved flowing alongside with the tempo and the song’s harmony, those extra hours of dancing after their regular practices had paid off with satisfaction. 

Until a head popped in from the practice room door. “Hoshi hyung, your jajjangmyun has arrived.”  Dino shouted in between the loud music.

The blonde stopped midway of his dance and groaned in despair. “Goddammit Chan!” He yelled back while stomping his way to turn off the player, then walked furiously towards the intruder. “Do you know how long I had to concentrate?!” He spat out.

“Sorry, sorry, but Jihoon hyung told me to call you, they are having a feast now.” Dino said apologetically. “I can volunteer to take your share though if you are so busy.” He said, grinning while wiggling his eyebrows.

The older just stood there silently, giving him ‘Are you fucking kimbabbi kidding me, Lee Chan?’ look. Though his eyes were slanted, it could be bloodcurdlingly piercing sometimes, enough to make the maknae bow down 90o shivering in fear. “I’m sorry, Master, I’ve been wrong!”

“Damn right you’re wrong.” Soonyoung said before strangling the bowing maknae in his arm playfully and pretending to knee kick the other’s face, earning him desperate wails from the maknae. “Have you learned your lesson, punk?!” The blonde barked with a threatening tone while kept dragging Dino in his arm bar on their way upstairs.

“Yuck! Hyung, your sweat!! Ewww!!” The maknae flailed at the other’s arm, struggling with all his life to escape the wet and smelly prison.

“Mm, this is man’s sweat, it will make you manly. You should be thankful.” The older responded ever so proudly. “Anyway, what did Jihoon say again?” He had been holding this question since the name popped up though, and too distracted with Dino’s dauntless remark earlier.

“What?” The still-struggling maknae yelped. “You’re so random. Just let me go hyuuung!” He almost couldn’t believe at how merciless the older was.

“What did he say?” Soonyoung unwavered. Heck, his favorite human was being thoughtful about him how could he waver.

“He told me to call you!”

“In an active voice.”

Dino groaned helplessly, he almost sheded a tear. “‘Dino-yah, go call Soonyoung, his jajjangmyun is here.’” He said impatiently. Soonyoung smiled shyly upon hearing the words, making his guards down. When Dino felt the arm loosened, the boy quickly made an escape, then stormed his way into the broadcast room* where everybody was enjoying their meal. “Gah, so nasty!” The maknae exclaimed, wiping the moist feeling left out around his neck and face.

The members almost turn their heads in unison at the commotion. “Why? Why nasty? If you don’t want your share I will take it voluntarily.” Jeonghan voiced his wish, he apparently had been targeting on anyone’s leftovers. 

“Heck no! It’s just Hoshi hyung strangled me with his sweaty armpit, yuck!” Dino’s complain was responded with slurping noises and busy exclamations of how delicious the foods were.

Soonyoung snickered while making his way in. His eyes practically landed on a lavender head who waved his hand to catch his attention, motioning a bowl of jajjangmyun next to him. “I saved yours.” Jihoon said as Soonyoung reached him.

The blonde made an exaggerate thankful look while hugging his food. “Jihoonie...”

“Mm, you can’t sit here with that sweat. I got jumper in my studio, go change.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly before slurping a mouthful of noodle.

Almost everyone in the room choked on their foods and laughed, some even clapping their hands. They had been together for as long as they could remember but they never get used to Jihoon’s random cruel attacks. But it sounded like a caring gestures to Soonyoung, and he held a strong urge to strangle the young producer now, affectionately.   
The older snorted. “Yes, yes, Master.” He put down the Styrofoam bowl back on the table. “Keep this for me, kay?” A hum and a nod was the answer.

At the end of the day Soonyoung was always proud of his self-restraint. Logic over lust, it might sound like a coward move but he felt that if he pushed further he would lose Jihoon, and he would rather suffer with his unsaid feelings than losing him completely. Besides, both of them didn’t really have the time for such thing like love since their schedule was almost like a nagging lover. As long as he could feel Jihoon’s presence, enjoying every little thing the other did, it already felt like a lot, and Soonyoung was grateful for that. But at times it usually backfired; he became easily anxious if he couldn’t feel Jihoon on his radar— he cursed his adolescence hormone for this. So far, Soonyoung coped with it by always being near him, in interviews, on their casual days, and thankfully as the group’s choreographer he had the advantage to place the other in close proximity to him. Plus, knowing very well that the lavender head devil despised skinships, it was the best thing he could do to soothe his blooming affection.

Exiting Jihoon’s personal studio, the blonde immediately took his jajjangmyun and mixed the content thoroughly. He ate his meal while standing up next to Jihoon, not that the room was fully packed, in fact there were a few open spaces in between members, but he felt like he could only digest his food well on his current spot now. 

Until he felt a firm tug on his arm, silently telling him to sit down. Soonyoung hid his smile by slurping down the noodle while sitting down on an open space Jihoon made on his chair for him. He could feel his stomach churned by the gesture, and once again cursing his rushing adolescence hormone for making his self-restraint even harder. Because the urge to strangle Jihoon in affection (hug and kiss him) became more unbearable. 

“Hoshi hyung, you like sweet and sour pork, right?” Seunggwan voice shattered his thought, which he felt thankful for.

“Yes yes! Where is it?!” 

Seunggwan who sat on the far end of the table somehow only managed to pass the sweet and sour pork midway because the hungry pack of cubs were too busy devouring their dinner. 

“Tangsuyuk juseyo~!” Soonyoung called out with an aegyo. Instinctively, Jihoon who was in reach for the food, took a piece of the meat and feed it to Soonyoung instead of putting it on the older male’s bowl. Taken aback from the gesture, the blonde didn’t get the chance to stop what was coming next. “More.” He blurted out. The smaller guy innocently repeated his action and feed the pork meat to Soonyoung. “More please.” Another helpless blurt. 

Jihoon turned his head to look at the older male, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, while Soonyoung was busy containing his excitement. The lavender head producer took a chopstick-full of Tangsuyuk and finally put it on the blonde’s bowl.

There was a brief moment where Soonyoung just stared at his jajjangmyun before mumbling his gratitude. “...Thank you.” And at that moment of contemplation he realized that he had to do something with his feelings if he wished to keep his sanity intact. 

~*~

It was another busy morning where the boys had to pair up to use the bathroom for their morning schedule. Soonyoung who had been sitting on their living room for the last half an hour immediately snatched his towel when he noticed Jihoon was heading to their cramped bathroom with his half-lidded eyes. He almost had a collision with Vernon who followed the shorter boy behind. 

The three of them entered the bathroom and began undressing, leaving only their boxers on. Jihoon and Soonyoung brushed their teeth first while Vernon went straight to the shower. The blonde glanced at the sleepy lavender head and hummed ‘20’ melody.

“I wanna be your morning baby~ From now on be alright~ Spend it together, morning baby~ I want u to be my night~” Soonyoung sang the chorus wholeheartedly with his right hand on his chest, using his toothbrush as a mic and facing the straight-faced Jihoon who stared blankly at the sink. The shorter boy then spat and rinsed the foam from his mouth before joining Vernon on the shower without commenting a single word. 

Soonyoung felt a double slapped in the face when Vernon resumed his morning serenade with an unforgivable off key singing. 

“Shut up.” Both older boys exclaimed almost in unison.

~*~

“Alright boys, let’s take a 15 minutes break.” The dance instructor announced, followed by a happy roar of 13 tired boys. They had been practicing like mad these past weeks for their upcoming encore concert, so a 15 minutes break felt like an oasis in the desert.  
In between panting, Soonyoung swept his gaze throughout the practice room looking for a particular lavender head. His senses perked up as he spotted Jihoon with his water bottle leaning to the practice room mirror. 

The blonde approached the other casually and out of the blue reenacted Jihoon’s dance part of ‘Adore U’ in front of him. “I adore you, I adore you enough to get dizzy~ Akkinda~”

To his surprise, Jihoon replied him by continuing the song and reenacting his dance part as well. “These days, I have a lot of thought, these days~” Soonyoung laughed out his excitement and took the other’s water bottle before having a big gulp from it to calm his entire being from an unbearable urge to pinch those squishy cheeks. But nonetheless the respond felt empty, it just felt like their usual playful exchange. 

~*~   
One by one Seventeen members climbed up to their encore concert stage for the rehearsal. Everyone was busy picking their mic and did a check sound. “Check check. Aa! Aa!” The performance team leader’s voice was first to be heard in that huge hall, followed by the fussy chirps of the other members.   
Jihoon walked up to the front center of the stage and spread out his arms, feeling even smaller by the building scale. Soonyoung approached him and began performing another of his ‘serenade mission’.

“I want you to say my name, let this admiration burst out~” Soonyoung started wholeheartedly in front of Jihoon with his on-stage sexy expression.

“Hoshiiii~! Kyaaa~! Hooosh~!!” Jihoon screamed with his high-pitched voice in attempt to mimic their wild fangirls. Apparently not only Soonyoung that amused by the rare phenomenon because the other members were now began to approach them with a roar of laughter.

Soonyoung felt the need to exploit the moment for himself and immediately asked the shorter boy, “Why are you calling my stage name?” The blonde playfully sulked after he managed to calm himself.

“Soonyoung-aahh~! Kwon Soonyooung~! Soonyoung oppaaa~!” Another cute high-pitched scream answered him. And that was it, the owner of the name could feel his soul exiting his earthly body while he could only laugh on his spot. 

“Yes, yes, Woozi-ssi is exceptionally hyper today.” Seunggwan commented with his MC tone.

~*~  
Seventen boys were just arrived from their concert rehearsal. No one initiated to take a shower after they entered the dorm. Some of them were laying flat on their beds, while the rest were sprawled out on the floor. Soonyoung sat on the couch, followed by Jihoon. It didn’t take long for the room to grow from a tired chatter into a complete silent. 

“Oh my chocolate~ oh my gosh, is it for me? Is it really for me? A sweet day? I don’t deserve to receive it yet~ Because I have so much more sweetness to give to you~” Soonyoung sang sweetly, aiming for the person who shared a couch with him in their living room dorm. He took the advantage of the worn out members to do his mission.

“Tune.” Jihoon commented on Soonyoung’s serenade without even averting his gaze from his phone. “You got the feeling but it’s slightly off tune.” The boy continued.

“Ah... really?” Soonyoung asked, examining the other’s expression carefully from his spot.

“Yes hyung it should be...” Suddenly Seokmin sat up and joined in, then one-sidedly began his personal voice coaching season. Soonyoung glanced at the lavender head, a bitter smile crooked on his lips. He should feel satisfied now. He had given his best shot to deliver his feelings. Though it was cowardly done because he was too afraid of change, but at the same time desperately wished Jihoon would at least acknowledge his feelings. With that amount of effort, he should feel satisfied now... right? 

The young man sighed, “Yes, Soekmin-ssi I understand, just rest in peace will you?” He spat out, making Soekmin back to sleep obediently. Soonyoung drowned himself in the couch, covered his eyes with his hat and slowly gave up to his weary body.  

A couple minutes had passed when suddenly a sweet, bit of a raspy voice echoed in the silent room. “What’s so difficult~ Just tell me what’s in your heart~ You just look into my eyes~ And tell me what’s on your mind~ Your eyes are telling everything~”

It took Soonyoung a solid five seconds to process everything; the blond uncovered his face and looked at the little devil next to him. There he found a smiling Jihoon, still busy on his phone, but the smile lingered beautifully on his lips. It was really addicting that Soonyoung now found himself smiling as well like a fool. 

The older snorted, “Really now...” He sat up straight and leaned a bit forward to meet Jihoon’s eyes. The other refused to make an eye contact, instead just keep working on whatever it was on his phone, what Soonyoung didn’t notice was how red Jihoon’s ears right now. “You’re way more off tune, you know.” He teased, in attempt to lock those brown orbs on his.

Jihoon finally looked up, trying his best to look serious but immediately failed because the corner of his lips were arched to form a smile as soon as their eyes met. Then he said gently, 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Broadcast room here is referring to that hall where they did Andromeda broadcast, since I wasn't sure how to describe it so I just call it broadcast room x'D
> 
> I've also posted this on AFF under the same username, just feel like posting it here as well hahaha


End file.
